


Black Stockings

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing Kink, D/s, Dirty Dancing, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing, Gothic, Halloween, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pubic Hair, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shaving, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers spend Halloween in Tokyo at a Gothic club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Stockings

“Sasuke, you can just quit pouting.”

“Fuck you, Itachi.”

“Why do you always do this, otouto? You let your alligator mouth overload your tadpole ass and then you wind up pissed off at me, like I was the one who made the bet.”

“Humph,” Sasuke crossed his arms and turned his head away from the intense gaze of his older brother. “Who knew you could get it up seven times in one night? I mean come on, nii-san… you’re like a fucking sex god on X.” 

Itachi had to laugh at that one. His brother could be such a drama queen at times. But the fact remained that Itachi had won the bet and now Sasuke was having to pay… _dearly_.

They had already made plans over a month ago to go to Tokyo’s Dark Castle for their yearly Halloween party, and the bet was that if Sasuke lost, he had to allow Itachi to pick _both_ of their costumes.

And here they stood in the costume shop on Tea Avenue. Itachi had picked out what would have been a beautiful pair of costumes, _that was_ , if Sasuke had been Itachi’s baby _sister_ rather than his baby brother. 

Such as it was, Itachi had picked out an elegant ‘Gothic Aristocrat’ suit that looked as if it had been pulled from the pages of Moi-meme-moitie, for himself which Sasuke had to admit looked fucking hot.

He was dressed all in black, in a suit with skin tight black pants that laced up the sides exposing just enough of his perfectly flawless skin to draw Sasuke’s attention to it immediately. The long coat buttoned up both sides with large silver buttons and a white lace shirt peeked out around his collar. He donned a long black cape and a black top-hat as well. 

It served to piss Sasuke off even more at how ridiculously sexy he looked in the period outfit.

But little brother, on the other hand, stood beside him glaring into the three-way mirror just outside the dressing room at himself, standing beside his aniki, dressed as his counterpart in an elegant little black ‘Gothic Lolita’ dress with a white pinafore, white petticoat with layers and layers of crinoline, black fishnet stockings and thick black Mary Jane shoes complete with little black bows with skulls in the centers.

Sasuke had taken note that ribbons in one’s hair were an important component of this look and had shuddered at the thought of having to don such girly attire. Just because his brother fucked him every night didn’t mean he had to be treated like a girl, or dress like one for that matter. He was very much a man… wasn’t he?

The bright pink flush that graced his delicate features made him look all the more feminine and he would have never admitted it to Itachi, but sadly, he looked ‘pretty’ in the outfit. He could have easily passed for a girl with a little makeup and the stupid hair ribbons. He would have to swallow what little pride he had left to pull this off. 

“You are so going ‘guro’,” Itachi whispered to him.

Sasuke screwed his face up and scowled harder at his bastard brother. Leave it to Itachi to want to really push the envelope as fucking far as it would go. Going ‘guro’ meant he would have to wear bandages and other signs of being ‘injured’, a strange but unique form of the Gothic sub-culture.

“Itachi…”

“Uh… shhh,” Itachi put his finger to Sasuke’s protesting mouth, “you made the bet, otouto.” 

Sasuke sighed heavily, “Guro it is. But I’ll be damned if you’re sewing my mouth shut.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

~ ~ ~

They checked out at the counter with their complete matched set of costumes with several odd looks from the sales girl. 

“So who’s going as the female?” she asked amusedly.

Sasuke didn’t say a word.

Itachi supposed he would have to answer and Sasuke’s rudeness pissed him off even more. 

“She is.” He nodded his head in the direction of his livid little brother.

Sasuke had never been more humiliated.

~ ~ ~

“Mmm… Sasuke. You look sweet,” Itachi breathed against his little brother’s ear, taking in the smell of the soft wispy black hair that tickled his nose. “I don’t know if I can contain myself for the whole evening.”

“Itachi… why are you making this so hard for me? You know I’m so horny I can’t stand myself,” Sasuke questioned his brother scornfully.

“Hai… otouto… that’s the idea,” Itachi whispered, licking at the outer shell of his ear, causing the boy to shudder with each touch.

Sasuke had brought it all upon himself he supposed, as he had shimmied up the tiny, black, lacey panties that he was planning on wearing with his Lolita dress, with Itachi watching from the bed with a bored look on his face.

The older Uchiha was looking calmly and disinterestedly at the two fake IDs he had scored from his friend Kisame. The man had connections with every club in Tokyo and had already prepared the way for them to get in tonight without any problems. The IDs were secured as a safety precaution, should the police check them for some reason.

Their plans to spend the night in Tokyo were made over a month in advance, and now it was October 31st. They had arrived that afternoon by train and took a taxi to their hotel, a posh high rise in Shinjuku.

 

Sasuke had determined to seduce his older brother for a quick round of sex before they left for the club, but once again, his plan had backfired on him, and he found himself putting his dress _back on_ this time sporting a clean-shaven cock and metal cock-ring purely for Itachi’s amusement… and his selfish pleasure of tormenting his otouto.

 

~ ~ ~

 

It was just short of two hours before the doors would open in all their gothic creepiness at the Tokyo Dark Castle where they would drink and dance the night away, and Sasuke would spend the rest of the night riding his brother’s thick cock if he had his way.

He had let Itachi watch him as he pulled on the black ruffled panties with the slit in the front. (Itachi had grown quite fond of Sasuke in that style of ‘girl’s’ underwear since he had brought home the pink lacey panties after school a few weeks earlier.) They made him ‘want to fuck Sasuke senseless’ he had told him while stroking his quickly hardening member through the front of the panties.

“Oh Sasuke. This just won’t do,” Itachi had teased him as he ran his fingers through the fine black hair encircling the base of his eager cock. “Little girls should be nice and smooth down here,” he smirked and pulled Sasuke’s pubic hair roughly making Sasuke moan, immediately feeling the blood rush to his dick as his brother’s cruelly delicious hands fondled him to full hardness.

He had let his brother lead him into the bathroom and watched with unbridled lust as Itachi roughly stripped the panties from his body, dropping down to his knees and taking Sasuke’s turgid cock into his mouth.

His tongue swirled around his otouto's bulbous pink head, licking at his oozing precome and groaning in his own arousal. Itachi slid down on him a few times, letting Sasuke’s tip hit the back of the cavern of his throat, then pulled back. Leaving just the tip in his mouth, tonguing at the slit, he gathered the warm salty emissions into his mouth.

He closed his eyes moaning in response to the taste of Sasuke; the taste that he loved so much… the taste that he needed to savor against his tongue.

Sasuke watched hungrily from above as Itachi continued to suck his dick, teasing and taunting him, and then he pulled back completely, and busied himself ridding his body of his t-shirt and jeans, and pushing Sasuke into the shower, forced him to sit down on the marble ledge inside, under the warm cascade of water.

Sasuke’s mind told him that he was about to be fucked within an inch of his life at the sheer aggressiveness of Itachi’s movements, but he was wrong. Itachi turned the water on very warm and stood there watching it run all over his brother’s body. Sasuke lay back against the marble tiles of the shower, groaning and running his palm along the hardness of his member, began to fist it gently as Itachi watched him.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” Sasuke murmured in a deep sexy voice.

“Mmm… you know… I’d really love to…” Itachi began, “…but I’ve got other plans for you tonight Sasuke.”

Sasuke’s cock jumped and his mind fluttered. “Wait! What do you mean you’ve got other plans for me? This was supposed be our night together… to have fun… all night… together,” his words dissipated into a pitiful sounding squeak as Itachi’s deft hands slathered his cock hair with a cool squirt of shaving gel from the bottle that was sitting next to a disposable razor on the ledge. It was obvious that he had already planned this in advance. 

“Itachi…” Sasuke breathed out, and holding his breath again as he watched the man expertly run the razor over his black shock of pubic hair that surrounded his shaft.

“What’s wrong otouto?” Itachi teased. “Doesn’t this turn you on?”

“Hai, Itachi. Everything you do to me turns me on.”

“Mmm… good answer, my sweet,” Itachi continued focusing on the task at hand, pulling Sasuke’s hardened cock down and moving it from side to side to get at all the hair that grew there.

When he had finished, Sasuke felt even more exposed and naughty as he stepped out of the shower to dry himself.

“Fuck, otouto… that looks so hot.” Itachi murmured as he walked up behind Sasuke and viewed his reflection in the mirror. His hands slid around the silky flesh that covered toned abs and toyed with Sasuke’s nipples while watching them in the mirror.

“Do you know what I’d like to do right now?”

“Bend me over in front of this mirror and pound me?”

“Mmm… you know me well,” Itachi crooned as he bit at the tattoo on left side of Sasuke’s shoulder where it met with the sexy nape of his neck.

“Then do it,” Sasuke begged rather huskily.

“Sorry, otouto. Not yet. It’s time to get ready to party.”

“Wouldn’t you rather just party here… in the room?” Sasuke had turned to face his gorgeous brother, nuzzling at his neck and pressing his hard hairless cock against  
Itachi’s thigh.

“I’d love to,” Itachi growled as he hoisted his baby brother up onto the bathroom counter and began to slide his cock against Sasuke’s. The feeling of it being all smooth and shaved made his own length weep incessantly.

Sasuke spread his legs wide, inviting Itachi into him, spreading his own ass cheeks open, hoping to entice the elder to take him, but it was all to no avail. Itachi kissed him chastely and moved back, rummaged through their overnight bag and emerged with a shiny silver ring that snapped open and closed with simple pressure.

“Uh… is that what I think it is?”

“If you think it’s a ring to keep your greedy little cock from unloading then you’re  
exactly right,” Itachi smirked maliciously at his baby brother. The look on Sasuke’s face was priceless.

Sasuke winced as he fastened the ring around the base of his brother's shaft, taking in his ball sack as well, being very careful not to pinch his flesh. “Mmm, how does that feel?” Itachi murmured, as his lips brushed against a pert nipple, taking it between his teeth, and biting down gently.

“It feels cold… and cruel…” Sasuke whimpered softly, knowing that tonight was going to be completely unforgettable.

“Now…” Itachi murmured as he helped him down off the counter. “Turn around and let me see that pretty pink hole of yours.”

“Nii-san,” Sasuke’s cheeks flushed in that sweet sexy way that drove Itachi wild.

“Come now… show me…” Itachi pressed him, turning him around and laying a hand flat between his shoulder blades, coaxing him to bend over against the counter in front of the mirror.

Sasuke’s bound cock nudged against the cold marble of the bathroom counter, making it twitch with delight at being touched at all. He could feel Itachi spreading him from behind, then the man’s warm, wet mouth was against his pucker, teasing and taunting him, making him writhe deliciously beneath his touches.

He bit at the smooth pale flesh that led in the tender perfect crevice that he loved to make love to more than anything. “Does that feel good, otouto?” he murmured, his hot breath cascading over Sasuke’s quivering flesh.

“Nnnh…”

“What’s that? I didn’t hear you…” Itachi reaffirmed the question.

Sasuke was beside himself with need. His cock had already begun to ache warmly, his erection at full mast and throbbing. He nodded his head fervidly. “Yes, nii-san…” he breathed out a ragged sob.  
“Nii-san, please… let me come…”

“Mmm… not yet, baby brother… soon enough though…” Itachi whispered as he thrust his tongue into Sasuke’s asshole; in and out, in and out, working his tight ring of muscle, slicking it with his saliva.

Once he was satisfied that his baby brother was thoroughly laved, he spit into his hand and ran it along the length of his cock, slathering it with his own precome, effectively lubing himself up.

He held his long thick length at the base in his right hand, gripping Sasuke’s hip with his left and nuzzled the hot, wet tip against Sasuke’s trembling entrance. “Do you want my cock, otouto?”

“Yes… Itachi... please fuck me.”

“Mmm… you’re so beautiful Sasuke. Do you know how long I’ve waited for tonight? Where we can be all alone… all night long… no parents, no friends… no one to distract us or interrupt us. You’re all mine tonight.” Itachi continued to massage his cockhead against the wrinkled flesh of Sasuke’s hole, seemingly ignoring his brother’s request, speaking in the deep sexy voice that made Sasuke’s hardness burn hotter with lust for him.

“Nii-san please…” he pushed his ass back against Itachi’s cock, begging with his body to take him.

“Oh… very well,” Itachi muttered dully, as if he were quite put out by his brother’s neediness. He leaned in, pressing his weight against Sasuke’s ass, forcing his wide head past the taut bud and into the snug velvety warmth of his baby brother’s body.

“Ahhh… gods…” Sasuke moaned softly as Itachi slid into him in one smooth stroke.

He pushed all the way in until his hips met with the cheeks of Sasuke’s ass.

“Tell me how it feels…”

“Like I’m gonna come… but I can’t…” Sasuke’s words were forced, quite desperate, and his breathing had quickened to a frantic pace.

“Perfect…” Itachi murmured and pulled back out of a bewildered and shuddering Sasuke. “Now go put your pretty dress back on,” he whispered giving Sasuke a hard slap on the ass, leaving a perfect red handprint across the pale skin of one cheek.

~ ~ ~

Sasuke slid one leg into the sheer black fabric of the panties, and then the other, pushing his stiff dick down with his hand, popping it through the sinful opening in the front of the underwear.

“That looks very pretty, otouto,” Itachi teased him devilishly, admiring the way Sasuke’s cock poked out of the sheer black fabric, looking pinker and more swollen than usual, compliments of the little metal ring around his member.

“Shhh… fucker…” Sasuke bit back in retaliatory anger that his desires had not been realized or been allowed to come to fruition.

Itachi clucked his tongue scoldingly at the younger raven. “Now, now, Sasuke… is that any way to speak to your lover?”

The younger teen’s face was laced with the softest, most adorable shade of crimson that Itachi had ever had the pleasure of seeing. “Is this any way to treat your baby brother?” he shot back, “… your baby brother who willing spreads his legs every time you get the least bit horny?”

Itachi was unfazed by Sasuke’s temper-tantrum. “You should be thanking me, otouto… this will be a night you’ll remember for a very long time.” The taller teen moved in close to his brother’s slighter frame, stroking the pulsing hot flesh of his cock, “you should really try to relax and enjoy this,” he purred against the soft raven hair. “Now let me help you get this dress on, and you wait here patiently for me while I get ready.”

Sasuke had broken out in a transparent sheen of sweat all over his body. Itachi’s touches were maddening. He made sure to squeeze Sasuke’s balls, rolling them between his fingers before he stopped and backed away, grinning at the way his baby brother’s body was responding to his handling.

Itachi helped Sasuke slip the black gothic Lolita dress over his head before zipping him up in the back and making sure to brush against his painfully hard cock every time he had the chance. It was obvious that he was enjoying torturing Sasuke more than he should have been, and Sasuke should have been enjoying it equally as much, if only his Uchiha pride weren’t standing obstinately in the way.

He handed Sasuke a little bag from Sephora and instructed him to put on his makeup like a good little girl. Sasuke snatched the bag away from him with a hellish scowl and turned to follow Itachi’s instructions in a huff.

~ ~ ~

Itachi emerged from the bathroom a short time later dressed to the hilt in his ‘gothic aristocrat’ suit. He looked gorgeous as always, and Sasuke felt his cock tremble within its confines imagining Itachi as a dark prince who was going to be making love to him at some point in the night… who knew how long from now.

The crinoline layers of the petticoat he was wearing were scratching at his cock, making it drip and ooze copious juices, and making him very heavily aroused and all the more uncomfortable.

“How is my sweet baby holding up, there?” Itachi asked teasingly lifting up the thick layers of lace to lay his eyes on the most delicious sight he had seen yet. Sasuke’s cock was exquisitely hard, the head shiny and moist with his own juices. “Mmm… you look good enough to eat, otouto,” Itachi purred sexily, running his fingertip over the wet slit and gathering some of Sasuke’s nectar, then bringing it to his mouth, suckling the taste as if it were cake icing.

Sasuke watched Itachi in breathless wonderment. His brother was a fucking sex god in the flesh. His beautiful, handsome, exotic features, his long black hair, the way he was sucking on his finger, letting his eyes slip closed, moaning softly at Sasuke’s taste-- it was all too much for Sasuke. His body was in sexual overdrive and he felt as if he were truly going to explode.

“Your cock tastes delicious, baby brother,” he murmured, slipping his finger from his mouth, and kissing the glossy pink lips of the younger raven. “I would tell you not to pout… but it makes you look that much more edible… so carry on…” Itachi muttered drawing back and going to the dresser where another tiny sack lay. He took out two little bows and helped Sasuke affix them in his black layers.

“You look stunning-- but one thing is missing.”

“Huh? What?”

“Your black stockings.”

Sasuke took a deep breath. He had no idea how he was going to bend over to put the black stockings on with such a huge erection.

Itachi came out of their suitcase with the black fishnet and handed them to Sasuke, then stood there waiting for him to comply and put them on.

“Nii-san…” Sasuke cleared his throat.

“Yes, otouto?”

Sasuke could tell that Itachi was having *way* too much fun with all this. His cock was obviously hard as well, though he seemed to be faring far better than his baby brother.

“Can you help me… put these on? I- I’m… having trouble bending over,” Sasuke nibbled at the tip of his finger coyly as he lifted up his skirts with the other hand again to show off his arousal to his brother. He figured if he couldn’t beat the bastard, he might as well join him in his dirty sexual game playing.

Itachi chuckled darkly. “Of course I’ll help you, otouto. Have a seat in the chair…” he motioned towards the black leather armchair in the corner. Sasuke did as he was told, sliding into the chair as fluidly as he possibly could.

Itachi went to work gathering the fishnet down to the toe and working it up Sasuke’s long pale legs, licking and kissing at the smooth muscles as he went up to the thigh. He did the same with the other, watching Sasuke’s blushing expression from below. 

When he had securely gotten both black stocking perfectly in place the way they needed to be, he pulled back to look at his brother’s face.

“Why don’t you lift your dress up again for me?” he purred deeply.

Sasuke shyly did as he was told, biting his lip and turning his face to the side feeling genuine embarrassment creep into his visage at the feeling of Itachi’s eyes on him… boring into him… examining his body.

Itachi’s hands skimmed over his balls with feather light touches, up his shaft to pinch gently at the throbbing mushroom head. Sasuke gasped as Itachi took the hard flesh in his hand and moved his mouth onto Sasuke’s pulsating length, taking it in deep into the warm wet recesses of his mouth in one movement. His tongue worked at the vein on the underside, driving Sasuke insane with need.

He spread his legs wide for his brother, offering his tender pucker up to the man to tease at and play with as he desired. Itachi quickly took him up on the offer slipping a finger into the hot depths. “You’re really ready for me down here, aren’t you?” Itachi teased as he turned his finger and crooked it back and forth, dragging it over Sasuke’s sweet spot again and again. This made the boy cry out, his whole body shuddering with delight as wave after wave of orgasm built up inside him and then died out as the cockring held tight effectively doing it’s job of preventing him from coming.

Sasuke whined out, panting for air, gripping at the leather arms of the chair, seeking stability, but finding nothing that could counter the feeling that was rushing through his body, overtaking him.

Itachi pulled off his brother’s cock grinning mischievously, his black eyes sparkling with desire. “How long can you last like this?”

“I-- I don’t know, Itachi… it’s almost painful I need to come so bad.”

Itachi strode across the room and reached into the suitcase again and came out with a pink funny looking rubber thing that was pointed on one end, then flared out and got very tiny before getting wide at the base again.

“What the fuck is that?!” Sasuke whimpered, knowing full well what it was.

Itachi was back in front of him with it in no time. “It’s a butt plug…” he droned huskily, rubbing it gently against Sasuke’s reddened cheek, “… and it vibrates too.” He flipped the little switch on what looked like a remote control in his other hand and the little contraption came to life, buzzing and shimmying like crazy.

~ ~ ~

Sasuke’s body trembled and shook with more angst than he could have ever portrayed on the dance floor. He clutched at Itachi fitfully as his brother finally felt merciful and shut off the vibrator that had been madly at work against his prostate for the last few minutes.

He struggled hard to re-gather his composure as Itachi grinned deviously, his body swaying against Sasuke’s in what would have been completely sexy and indulgent if he had not been having such difficulty recovering from Itachi’s evil fingers at work on the remote control in his pocket.

“Itachi… please…” he whimpered against his brother’s ear. “Please take me back…”

“Take you back where, otouto?” Itachi feigned ignorance, further inflaming Sasuke.

“… back to the room… nii-san… please.” His begging fell on deaf ears as Itachi reached beneath the black and white layers of lace, tugging at the feverish length, poking his finger gingerly in the slit, gathering the hot wetness on his fingertip, then slipping it up to his mouth savoring the taste of his baby brother’s secretions.

All of their indiscretions went by totally unnoticed by the near shoulder to shoulder crowd of Halloween party-goers with vampires and zombies to witches and devils and everything in between, moving and swaying in a dark eerie quagmire of bodies; all dressed in their spooky black best, and all either drunk or high, or both.

“Oh… Sasuke…” Itachi purred deeply turning Sasuke around in his arms to face away from him so that the boy’s ass pressed against his own clothed erection. “Dance with me,” he growled against Sasuke’s neck, biting down hard on the porcelain skin beneath a haze of man-made fog and the dim sexy lights of the Dark Castle.

Sasuke’s mouth opened in a silent scream as he was bitten by his older brother, and he felt Itachi’s hand slide around his waist moving their hips together in unison. He could feel Itachi’s virile masculinity radiating from behind him, the delectable heat pouring off his body in waves that promised a night of unspeakable passion.

He let his head fall back against the elder’s shoulder and turned to let Itachi have him in a hot wet open-mouthed kiss, their tongues sliding together visible to anyone who cared to watch them. Neither of them cared; they were both too far gone by now to even think with any rationale.

“Baby, I’m gonna fuck you all night,” Itachi whispered against Sasuke’s ear again nipping and biting the blushing flesh that covered every inch of his body.

“Do it, onii-chan… fuck me now…” Sasuke gasped softly, his body cried out for release, every cell in his being was on the brink of overload, and Itachi continued to push him…

“Are you tired of me punishing your slutty little body? Hmm? Are you ready for your nii-san to fill you up?”

Sasuke felt Itachi’s hand slide into his pocket and he knew what was coming next. And then he felt the unbearable click and the vibrator came to life, hammering against his prostate, driving him virtually to his knees-- had Itachi not had his arm around his waist holding him upright.

“Feels good?” he murmured licking and nipping at the sweet warm flesh on the sexy smooth nape of his baby brother’s neck.

Sasuke could in no way speak, and Itachi could feel him struggling to maintain control-- could feel his legs trembling violently against him, could feel his arm slide up over his head to secure itself around Itachi’s neck, begging for stability.

Itachi helped Sasuke off the dance floor and to a vacant table in a dark corner. Sasuke shakily fell into the chair, landing more on the side of his hip than his ass, desperately trying to keep from accidentally jamming the toy harder into the place that was causing him such unbelievable ecstasy.

Itachi looked closely at his brother’s face. Tears of sexual frustration had filled the boy’s eyes and were now overflowing down his beautiful angelic face and Itachi’s heart went out to him. He shut the toy off, and made sure that no prying eyes were on him, dipped down out of sight onto his knees, underneath the table.

He pushed Sasuke’s legs wide apart forcing him to sit completely on his ass with the toy flush and deep inside his body. He could feel the boy fidgeting in the seat above him and he carefully lifted the thick heavy layers of lace up. He could see Sasuke’s half lidded eyes on him, looking down at him with a dark lustful hunger that was so strong it made him feel literally intoxicated.

The musky smell of arousal was so strong it was virtually tangible beneath the little black dress and when he laid his eyes on the beautiful sight of his baby brother it was nearly too much. Seeing his brother like this, holding his dress up, spreading his legs wide apart, revealing his smooth swollen cock protruding through the tiny black panties that now looked entirely too tight for such a large member to fit through; his cock and balls were pitifully engorged, soaking wet with everything that had managed to make its way out his throbbing head and looked as if they may burst with desire if they didn’t get some relief soon.

And all this in a public place, no less… Itachi seriously thought he would lose it now.

“So fucking sexy,” he murmured as he took Sasuke’s cock in his hand and guided it to his lips. He watched as the boy’s eyes slipped closed, and his slender fingers gripped at the arms of the velvet chair while his body was overcome with lust.

Itachi flicked his tongue out at the pulsating pink head, tasting that deliciousness that only Sasuke possessed, then pressed his tongue deeply into the slit all the while stroking and teasing at the tense ripe balls in the grip of the cock ring.

“Please suck it, aniki…” Sasuke moaned in a needy pitiful voice. “Suck it and let me come…”

Itachi did exactly as his baby brother had asked and opened his mouth, licking his lips to wet them before sliding down on his baby brother’s member. He sucked at it hard a few times, paying special attention to that erogenous zone on the underside of the head, that personally drove Sasuke crazy.

He went down on the burning length a few more times, before reaching down to find the clasp that held the little ring secured; and feeling all around the metal warmed by his baby brother’s shaved skin, he found it, and deftly popped the ring open with his fingers.

What happened next, blew his mind and forced his own orgasm to come ripping through his body without warning. The sound that emanated from deep inside his otouto’s beautiful lace and fishnet clad body was enough to send him completely over the edge.

Sasuke’s body convulsed wildly as his semen blasted deep into the back of Itachi's throat, filling his mouth like a flood. He moaned out swallowing mouthful after mouthful of thick heavy cream. He had let it go on too long… he had pushed Sasuke too far. This was delicious, but guilt had already begun to rear its ugly head before his face.

~ ~ ~

“Anything, aniki?” Sasuke was stunned at his brother‘s sublime offer.

“Anything, otouto. I mean it. I’ve had my fun for the night… and now it’s your turn.”

“I want to fuck _you_... aniki...”

Itachi and Sasuke had caught a taxi back to the hotel, with Sasuke complaining of his ass being completely raw from Itachi’s sex games. The older Uchiha had truly felt bad about doing such deliciously dirty things to his baby brother. It had been quite fun, he had to admit. Sasuke was such a tasty little treat when he was bound up and full of cum, so couldn’t find it in his heart to feel completely bad about it.

Itachi cocked one black oblique brow up at his baby brother, a devilish gleam obvious in his eyes. The smirk that was tugging at the corner of his mouth told Sasuke that his wish could be granted tonight.

“Happy Halloween, otouto,” Itachi murmured huskily as Sasuke laid down on the black bedspread beneath him, letting Itachi take his mouth in a tender kiss laced with fevered passion. “I love you very much…”

Their tongues mingled against each other in a warm display of affection. The love that Itachi possessed for his baby brother was evident now through the tenderness that radiated from his touches and kisses.

“I love you too, nii-san… more than anyone or anything… and I always will,” Sasuke whispered, looking up into the beautiful expressive eyes of his only brother.

Itachi sat up between his brother’s long legs and began to take off his clothes, slowly, sexily, taking his time, taking in Sasuke’s longing gaze as proof of his desire. He let the black shirt slip off his shoulders to the bed in a whisper, as his hands casually slid to unfasten his pants and slide them down over his hips, revealing his naked cock to his baby brother.

He pushed Sasuke’s skirts up to reveal the boy’s bare cock and leaned against him, brushing their lengths together, drawing a sensual moan from his throat. “It feels good, touching them together like this,” Itachi whispered hotly. His body eager and ready to feel Sasuke, thrilling at the idea of having the boy’s rock hard dick buried deep inside him.

It was a rare occasion that Itachi would let his baby brother have his way with him, but they had done it before, so it wasn’t something that Itachi couldn’t handle or anything like that. In fact, the times they had done it, he had enjoyed it immensely… Sasuke just wasn’t big on being seme. He preferred to be the one getting fucked to being the one doing the fucking.

He gripped at the hem of the skirt and peeled the sexy gothic Lolita dress from his perfect body leaving him clad in nothing but the black panties with his cock peeking through the crotch and the black fishnet stockings.

Itachi teased at the boy’s nipples, biting them arduously, one and then the other, dragging his tongue across the hardened buds. Sasuke’s body shuddered responsively beneath his gentle caresses.

“You’re so hot and sweet, Sasuke. I can‘t wait to feel this . Mmm,” Itachi’s mouth tugged at swollen nipples, as his hand ran along the boy’s engorged member. “You’ll make me feel good, won’t you? Like I make you feel?” The deep timbre of Itachi’s voice had Sasuke’s mouth watering, as the older man gracefully stripped the black fishnet stockings from the boy’s legs. “Tie me up, Sasuke…” he murmured as he held the black see-through fabric up to Sasuke’s face allowing it to puddle on his chest. “Tie me up with your stockings and fuck me in those girl’s panties you’re wearing…”

Sasuke’s face flushed hot and red. He wanted to do what Itachi said… he wanted to obey his older brother, so he sat up, smirking at him, and took the stocking from him. “Trade places with me,” he instructed Itachi, who uncharacteristically did as he was told.

Sasuke straddled the older man’s hips, delighting in the way his balls brushed against Itachi’s hardened abs he moved to securely tie his brother’s wrists to the headboard above his head. He jerked the knot tight, checking its dependability to hold his brother in place for the next scene… the thoughts that were suddenly weaving their way into Sasuke’s mind were definitely something that Itachi wouldn’t approve of, but something that Sasuke had wanted to try for such a long time… and now looked as if it were the perfect time to try it.

He pulled Itachi’s pants off of him quite unceremoniously and pushed the older Uchiha’s legs back, leaning down to wet his brother’s hole. He licked at bit at the warm smooth flesh, pushing his tongue into the crinkled little bud that had only been touched a few times… and only by him. Itachi’s body tasted purely delectable; warm and sweet and heady, like honey as he thrust his tongue deeply in and out of him, moaning at the taste, aching to feel more.

He lazily licked the skin around Itachi’s pucker and up to tender area behind his sack, moving to suck generously at each of the cushiony round balls that contained the most treasured substance he knew of.

“Where’s the lube?” he murmured sexily, teasing at his brother’s engorged cock as he shoved the one stocking that he didn’t use to tie Itachi up to the side of the bed for later use.

“There’s some in the bedside table,” Itachi answered him, want burning in his eyes as he watched Sasuke eat at his member like a hungry child going after a scrumptious dessert.

Sasuke found the lube where Itachi said it would be, happy that Itachi had bought the edible kind that tasted like strawberries. “Kinky aniki…” he teased playfully as he popped the lid open and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and then all over his brother’s massive length.

Itachi smirked, watching the younger boy taking control of things. It made his cock twitch with fevered desire to see his baby brother like this… in this backward role.

Sasuke swept his strawberry lubed fingers down Itachi’s crack, tantalizing the tiny entrance with the tip of one finger. He wanted Itachi to enjoy this as much as he enjoyed having these things done to him. Carefully he slipped his middle finger through the taut ring of flesh, sliding it wetly, all the way in, in one smooth stroke.

Itachi’s breathing quickened immediately. Sasuke watched his aniki’s reactions closely; watched as Itachi looked down at him through hazy, lust-filled eyes as he began to move his finger in and out of the tightness.

“It’s good, ne, aniki?” Sasuke purred, already becoming intoxicated on the heat of the inside of his brother’s body. “It’s good to be penetrated… to have someone open you up like this and use your body for their pleasure…” he droned heavily, as he stroked the slick hard flesh of the man’s cock with his other hand.

Itachi’s face was suffused with a sexy blush, as he moved his body in time with Sasuke’s tender motions. He spread his legs wider as Sasuke pushed in a second digit, stretching and scissoring at the snugness of his nii-san's ass.

“Don’t stretch me so well, otouto…” Itachi whispered, his voice already laced tightly with need. “I want to feel it… I want to feel your cock open me up…” Itachi thrust his hips upward, pressing his dick into Sasuke’s grip.

“Are you ready for me now?” Sasuke murmured softly, running fingertips covered with sweet lubricant along Itachi’s slack kiss-bruised mouth, tracing the shape of the soft pink lips.

Itachi nodded, taking the fingers in, sucking at them hungrily; he was more aroused now than he’d been all night. This was what he loved… these intense moments of tenderness and passion between him and Sasuke… all the games were fun and exciting, but what kept them was this gentle abiding love they shared for one another-- a profound and deep union whose very existence was arcane.

~ ~ ~

“Is it good?” Sasuke growled as he thrust into his brother’s tight passageway.

“God, yes…” Itachi panted, as he let Sasuke work his cock deep inside him, spread his body open, and pounded unforgivingly against the bundle of nerves that had become swollen and tender from the battering the boy was giving it.

“You’re fun to fuck…” Sasuke breathed out into the darkness. “… you feel so fucking amazing… goddammit, Itachi… I’m gonna come soon.”

Itachi heard his baby brother’s words, but was so overcome with lust and the delicious feeling of having his prostate hammered, he didn’t even notice when Sasuke picked up the other fishnet stocking and draped it around his own neck.

Sasuke pistoning hips, never missed a stroke, his rhythm in perfect time with his brother’s counter thrusts, working, moving, crashing together as one-- both of them falling headlong down that path toward the pinnacle of their lovemaking.

Itachi never knew as his orgasm was nearing, building stronger and hotter in his groin, that his baby brother had gripped the fishnet stocking, tightening it around his own neck. Cutting off his oxygen supply, he knew would heighten the feelings… deepen the sensation of his orgasm.

The darkness surrounded them, their bodies connected, and Sasuke pulled harder on the black stocking against his pale slender neck. He couldn’t breathe. His breath was gone. He had effectively choked off all of his oxygen supply, and his orgasm was burning in his stomach, preparing for its unavoidable flood.

He could feel himself becoming lightheaded. He could sense what little vision he had in the dark room slowly beginning to fade away at the edges. This was that hazy feeling that came just before the psyche slipped into unconsciousness.

He choked out a soft cry as his orgasm teased harder at his body and then rushed forward in an unimaginable display of sensation, marked by lights dancing ethereally along his vision field. His body convulsed uncontrollably as every nerve ending in his body seemed to respond to his climax, tickling and burning in such a delicious fashion that he released the stocking, gasping for air as his member pulsed hard pumping torrents of hot cum into the trembling depths of his older brother’s body.

~ ~ ~

“What the fuck did you do, otouto?” Itachi scowled at his baby brother after everything was over and their passion had cooled down to a warm simmer. He had reached over to flip the lamp on beside the bed. "Your neck is red."

Sasuke grinned mischievously. 

Itachi’s scowl hardened into a downright angry frown and Sasuke knew that he was caught. “I just wrapped the stocking around my neck… you know… before I came,” he answered meekly, sensing that he was about to get it from Itachi.

“Goddammit! Sasuke! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Itachi’s voice had raised an octave and the anger was easily evident in his voice.

Sasuke tried to play it off as nothing, but he knew full well that Itachi had every reason to be upset. He crawled up on to his brother’s chest, and peered into the remarkably beautiful black of Itachi’s eyes. He shuddered as he could literally feel the fury dancing in their depths.

“It was just for fun… aniki… just like the cock ring and the butt plug you used on me earlier… what’s the difference?”

“There’s a lot of difference Sasuke,” Itachi’s voice was calm but stern. “Breath play is dangerous. You should have told me you wanted to try it… what if you had passed out? I would have been tied up here with no way to help you.” The warm connotations of genuine love and concern had begun to bleed through the cold anger that had subsided in his voice. “I love you Sasuke… I would die if anything ever happened to you… do you understand me?”

Sasuke nodded, feeling the sting of tears burn at his eyes as he embraced his brother in a passionate hug. “Don’t be angry with me Itachi… I’m sorry. I promise not to do anything like that again… well... _not without your consent first_ ,” he added hopefully.

“Good boy,” Itachi smiled a little, feeling that hot overpowering emotion begin to sing in his veins again that he often felt for Sasuke in these tender moments in the afterglow. He stroked at Sasuke’s soft black hair, loving the feeling of the boy’s warm skin against his.

“I love my nii-san…” Sasuke whispered as he snuggled in tighter against his brother as Itachi reached to pull the comforter up over their naked tangled bodies.

“And I love my otouto,” Itachi murmured, reaching to turn off the lamp, “… more than life itself.”


End file.
